


Подранки

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, дети, цветы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: «моя ладонь превратилась в кулак»





	1. Ястреб

_«темная ночь  
только пули свистят»  
  
«занесены в красную книгу»  
  
«лес чисто подмети»_

  
  
*  
  
_День, когда ты, наконец, сдохнешь, станет самым счастливым в моей жизни._  
  
Тим стоит над сухой тушей своего проспиртованного отца, что выпускает изо рта воздух, как пар. Утром этим воздухом можно опохмеляться.  
Мороз.  
По коже.  
От ненависти.  
  
Мать на кухне чистит картошку, тугие ошметки сыплются в мусорку.  
  
Он уходит к себе, забирается на верхнюю шконку, внизу – мелкий читает «Красную книгу», светя в нее фонариком.  
  
*  
  
Тим пишет «ХУЙ» на парте рядом с учебником, увеличивает контуры у шрифта, штри-хуй-ет.  
  
Через двадцать минут после начала урока является нечто. Эрик. «Скрипач [блядь] на крыше». Без крыши и без скрипки. «Полупидорок, гелем вымазанный, откуда вылез ты?». Тощий, узкоплечий, как тестовая полоска в парфюмерном магазине, с наполовину крашеной в белый башкой. Нужно было эту половину сразу отсечь, и делу конец. Откидывает небрежным жестом волосы с глаз, улыбается, кокетничая с практиканткой, та кивает, смущенно [пиздец, товарищи], впускает. Изольда подзывает его пальцем со своего угла,  _как бы не_  вмешиваясь в процесс, Эрик подходит к ней, отработанно, на ходу, вынимая дневник из кожаного рюкзака… Тим отрывается от созерцания золотого мальчика/мальчика для битья и принимается с б _о_ льшим вдохновением наращивать «улыбочку» над «И».  
  
Эрик обходит его панно и парту, заворачивая к себе, по дороге самоубийственно задевает чужой телефон, лежащий на краю панно и парты...  
  
– Считай, что ты умер.  
  
*  
  
Тим пыхтит от ярости и восторга, прижимая золотого мальчика/мальчика для битья к земле, так что его модная серая курточка упоительно пачкается, красные щеки выпускают воздух толчками, на зубах скрипит грязь [надеюсь] и маты, которые Эрик [блядь – тире / дробь / двоеточие: Эрик] выхаркивает под нос, сажая семена ненависти в почву, румянящую ему морду лица.  
  
– Отпусти, недоумок! Ебанутая тупая сука, дебильная мразь, бесишь, скотина…  
  
«Ля-ля-фа, эти ноты, ля-ля-фа, одиноки».  
  
– Ты у меня зубами своими будешь отплевываться, хуесос.  
– Че?  
– Через плечо. Через левое.  
  
Тим наклоняется к его левому плечу, левому уху.  
  
– Отпусти меня!  
  
Верещит молочный поросенок, теленок, олененок. Так что Тим вскакивает с него и пинает в живот. Посильнее. С трудом подавляя желание прыгнуть ему на ноги – переломать ходули.  
  
– Заебал, дебил недоразвитый!  
  
Кричат, откашливаясь, ему в спину.  
  
*  
  
Потом чужая заалевшая кожа и злая обиженная надутая рожа плавают перед глазами, как воздушный шар. Не поднимаясь, не спускаясь. [Дайте иголку, кто-нибудь!]. Жар от чужого тела изменяет свое.  
  
*  
  
По дороге домой Тим встречает пьяного в жопу отца, сидящего на лавке с местным бомжом, живущим в гараже.  
  
В комнате мелкий с дружком-пиздюком завешивают кровать своим и Тиминым покрывалами.  
  
– Эй.  
  
Не отвечают.  
  
Он заглядывает.  
В лицо попадает тонким лучом.  
  
– Блядь!  
  
Он морщится и ретируется.  
Вигвам-дурдом.  
  
Отец является поздно ночью, бьется в дверь в истерике, орет, как ебанутый, на весь подъезд, не может выбить ключ матери из замка, сносит дверь с петель.  
Никто не открывает ему.  
Соседи вызывают ментов.  
  
*  
  
Потом он застает зареванную мать с отмокшим и распухшим лицом, лезет за нее на отца, они дерутся до крови, как звери, так что женщина визжит и кудахчет, разнимая отца и сына – сука, сука, сука – повторяет младший, от ненависти и желания завершить начатое парня трясет, он смывает в ванной со скулы и сбитых костяшек.  
  
Надевает кроссовки, куртку, капюшон. Выходит на улицу. Мелкий дождь кропит его, осыпая растаявшим рисом. Он пинает цветочный забор, перепрыгивает ошметки, залезает на клумбу, распин _а_ я и расп _и_ нывая жирные бутоны каких-то блядских цветов, что в жизни видели куда больше солнца. И если и жрали дерьмо, так только красивели. Бросается на молоденькую сосну, тощую, узкоплечую, вбивает ступню, как тупой топор, в ее слабый ствол, и через сто лет – валит, а, победив дерево, валится сам. Рядом. В грязь. В лепестки. В иголки. Закрывая глаза руками, все его лицо сморщивается, готовое разрыдаться, от бессилия, глупости, непоправимости.  
  
– Сука.  _Недоразвитая…_  
  
Небо глядит на два подкошенных деревца, что камера оператора – отстраненно: фиксируя кадр, заполняя пленку.  
  
*  
  
Утром Тим отправляется в церковь. Покупает самую дешевую тщедушную свечку. Ставит ее напротив распятия.  
  
*  
  
Вечером он проходит мимо мажорной компашки богатеньких хуесосов, фигурно катающихся на скейтах и низких великах под разодетое одобрение длинноволосых девиц, одна из которых – корова, овца, коза – сидит на тощих коленках Эрика. Трогает того за ухо.  
  
Да, есть смысл подвинуть «изобретение луча смерти» в списке необходимых дел на первое место.  
  
Впрочем, он тоже умеет  _так_.  
Блядь.  
Тим – это то, что стоит за тире после слова «социализация».  
В одной из вселенных.  
Стопудово.  
  
*  
  
Игнор.  
О, Игнор.  
Молю тебя.  
Поработай.  
  
Тим решает послать на хуй  _мальчика-звезду_.  
  
Иди с миром.  
  
И отъебаться.  
Заткнуться.  
Вдавив разбухшую пробку обратно в горлышко.  
  
Сидит на уроках. Пишет в тетрадке. Когда просят – выходит к доске. Встает со звонком. Скидывая широким скребущим жестом всё в сумку.  
  
Обходит Эрика в школе и вне школы – молча и за версту.  
  
*  
  
Через две недели Гришаня приглашает его на хату к Метле, по случаю ее дня рождения, его к ней «любви до гроба» и нежелания чапать туда в одиночку. И вот они прутся в центр города с куцей охапкой бордовых роз какой-то непомерной длины.  
  
– Хуясе.  
– Че, как метла?  
  
Тим вытаскивает один цветок, задумчиво осматривает его, потом идет им, как куклой:  
  
– «В белом венчике из роз, впереди Иисус Христос».  
– Так, бля, стремные или как?  
– Для нее? Мы с тобой стремные, а не цветы твои. Как тебя и вообще пригласили-то?  
– Я Светке Крючковой сказал, что тебя приведу.  
– Че?  
  
*  
  
На вечеринке по уже непонятно какому случаю Тим напивается сразу и отчаянно, так что глубоко и беспробудно засыпает углом на жестком кухонном уголке, на левом боку, подогнув ноги и перекрестив руки на животе. Когда он открывает глаза, тело ломит, точно под прессом, свет хуячит в глаза, стола почему-то нет, а за светом – тень, с наполовину осветленной башкой. Курит и смотрит на него.  
Тим щурится.  
Спускает ноги на пол.  
Садится.  
Смотрит в ответ.  
Встает и выходит.  
  
Эрик догоняет его на площадке.  
  
– Ты что-то приборзел, нет?  
– А ты что-то притих.  
– Скучаешь?  
– Просто любопытно.  
– Пристрой свое любопытство к себе же в задницу.  
– По-моему, никто о моей заднице столько, как ты, не печется, даже я сам.  
– Сука, да ты совсем охуел!  
  
Последнее Тим выпаливает ему в лицо, вжимая чужое тело в стенку.  
Его царапают по щеке – от удивления и какой-то странной горящей боли парень шипит и отстраняется:  
  
– Блядь, что за…  
  
Он трогает обожженную кожу.  
  
– Твое ДНК под моими ногтями.  
  
Не угрожая, но смеясь, объявляет Эрик.  
  
Разве не должно быть наоборот?  
  
Тим сваливает, но ему долго кажется, будто он вручил  _другому_ подарок – букет самых коротких цветов на свете. По лепестку под ноготь.  
  
*  
  
В следующий раз они видятся еще через две недели, потому что золотой мальчик гниет и гриппует.  
Тиму всё в мире делается необъяснимо параллельно.  
Пока монетка не возвращается, сверкающая и в новой рубашке.  
  
*  
  
Тим поджидает Эрика у поваленного дерева.  
Выкуривая третью сигарету.  
Эрик спускается в коротком темно-синем пальто, отслаиваясь от своих, машет им через плечо и идет [твою мать] к чужому.  
  
Они, не сговариваясь, снимаются с места и путано выплетаются через ебеня и подворотни, на набережную, к реке… потом Эрик, согнувшись, как бумеранг, покупает в ларьке шаурму. Откусывает… подцепляя пальцами вываливающиеся, облитые соусом полоски. Предлагает угоститься.  
  
– Да давай, я всю не съем.  
  
Тим берет.  
Раз  _дают_.  
  
*  
  
Они проходят сквозь площадь, где две славные пони катают девочек. Круг заканчивается, и Эрик выдает, глядя на них:  
  
– Знаешь, вот когда смотрю на Пастернака, всегда думаю, что он похож на лошадь, а смотрю на эту лошадь, и она ни хуя не похожа на Пастернака.  
  
Тим молчит. Смотрит на  _лошадь_. Маленькая такая. Ужас. Грустная. Хоть топись.  
  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты.  
– Не знаешь, кто такой Пастернак или фотки его никогда не видел?  
  
Эрик, не дожидаясь ответа, гуглит в телефоне. Показывает.  
Тим не смотрит.  
  
– Пошли уже.  
– Стыдно, таких поэтов не знать.  
– А не стыдно, глядя на таких поэтов, думать о лошадях?  
– Нисколько.  
– Ну, может.  
  
*  
  
Они шатаются по городу – среди заброшенных доков, через парк, четыре моста, два завода... дворы, дворы, дворы, дороги, дороги, дороги… до глубокого вечера, и к ночи забредают в район богатеньких буратин, где живет Эрик со своей полной счастливой семьей, с пианиной, патокой, трезвым папашей в мягком кремовом свитере, в очёчах, блядь, то ли писатель, то ли композитор… проникают на брошенную стройку, до того, как совсем разойтись.  
  
Поднимаются по лестницам. Под крышу, которая, как в китайском иероглифе – темная полоса над головой – небо. Стоят, глядя на первые редкие звезды, что блестят, чисто, как детские слезы.  
Тим опускает голову. Смотрит на Эрика.  
  
«Скрипач на крыше». 

  
Тихая мелодия вот-вот прорвется откуда-то.  
  
Тот поворачивается к нему. Облизывает губы.  
Слюней становится слишком много – Тим сглатывает.  
  
– А ты не боишься меня?  
  
Его вдруг это очень интересует.  
  
– Я тебя, козла тупого, никогда не боялся.  
  
Тим усмехается. И забирается на широкий выступ брошенной кирпичной стены. Смотрит вниз, в черноту.  
  
– А так?  
  
Отрывает ногу, как бы делая шаг.  
  
– Обрадуешься?  
– Ты, и правда, козел тупой!  
  
Злится Эрик.  
  
– Я не собираюсь на это смотреть.  
– Это  _я_  не собираюсь тебе ничего показывать.  
  
Отвечает Тим, и садится, свешивая ноги в Ночь.  
  
Эрик подходит сзади, устраивая ладони ему на плечи.

*  
  
Домой парень возвращается тихий и присмиревший, как после причастия.  
  
*  
  
Утром они встречаются перед школой, выкуривают по сигарете. И Эрик так широко и открыто ему улыбается… что и сказать нечего. Хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Но у него не больно выходит. Что смешит (радует) того, кажется, еще больше.  
  
Эрик присылает Тиму смс-ку убийственного содержания, которую ему и стремно – и страшно – и волнительно – и дико – и охуенно читать в начале истории.  
Проезжая по своей гладкошерстной башке ладонью.  
  
_Считай, что ты умер._  
  
Отправить.  
  
*  
  
И они оба умирают среди бела дня в какой-то бездомной грязи непонятно где.  
  
*  
  
А потом заваливаются к Эрику. В двухэтажный дом, с открытыми кухней и гостиной внизу, широкой лестницей на второй этаж, тремя спальнями – его, матери [твидового папаши у него, оказывается, нет: – а где твой батя? – да мне как-то похуй – у-у], гостевой, в которой  _хозяин_  предлагает тому переночевать…  
  
*  
  
Они входят в комнату Эрика при свете слепящего солнца. Весь экран у него, покрытый тончайшим горящим золотом – измазан длинными полосами-росчерками пальцев.  
  
– В кого это ты так скребешься?  
  
Спрашивает Тим с примесью странной горечи. На что Эрик краснеет, будто облитый кипятком, и хлопает крышкой, что дверью.  
  
И сразу как-то отпускает.  
  
*  
  
Потом сидят. Один – на полу, другой – на подоконнике. Кот ходит вокруг Тима кругами. Внюхивается. В согнутые колени.  
  
Эрик смотрит на них двоих странно. Чудовищно умиленно.  
  
– А если я брюхо ему вспорю – так же масляно будешь на меня пялиться?  
  
Эрик улыбается и подзывает зверя:  
  
– Кыс-кыс-кыс.  
  
*  
  
Утром мать его, железнее, чем само железо, смотрит на сына и его ночного гостя очень сурово, но ничего не говорит. Тим отмечает, что Эрик с ней не хрен, чтобы перекидывается больше, чем парой слов.  
  
*  
  
Он приходит к себе в обед. Отец дома. Матери нет. Мелкий в ванной. Половина его лица, что обложка у «Красной книги». Кровь с рассеченной брови бежит и бежит по векам, щеке. Тим берет в руки себя и мелкого, высветляя его кожу, обрабатывая ссадину перекисью, заклеивая пластырем. Запускает брата в комнату, заходит в большую – вытаскивает спящего в кресле клеща и волоком тянет к двери, тот сопротивляется, непроспавшись, блеет, отпинываясь и отмахиваясь от помехи, они брыкаются на площадке, пока один не валится с лестницы и не затихает.  
  
Тим замирает на последней ступени, наблюдая, как кровавое пятно рисует нимб грешнику… 

Ужас сковывает его.

Он думает: куда звонить – врачам или ментам? Набирает первых. Сваливает из дома, собирая в рюкзак только необходимое. Но что по-настоящему нужно – не знает.

Бродит по городу, ничего не видя вокруг, только расползающееся темное пятно.

Забирается на стройку. В комнату под крышей.

Дождь заливает город.

Сидит на рюкзаке.

Шагнувший в темноту.

Без денег.

Без дома.

Без души.

С руками, зажимающими голову.

Шум и нервный луч фонаря не заставляют его ни бежать, ни вздрогнуть.

Может, это и к лучшему.

За все нужно платить, за все – отвечать.

Свет подхватывает его, шарит: по телу, лицу. Слепит глаза.

– Слава Богу.

Говорит свет голосом Эрика.

– Я боялся, что ты и вообще свалил неизвестно куда. Все с ним в порядке. Слышишь?

 _Такое_ не умирает.

И вот Тим уже благодарен ему за это.

Свет сжаливается, опускает глаза в пол, подходит, обнимает.

– Посмотри на меня.

 

*

 

В воскресенье Тим идет в церковь. Покупает самую дешевую тщедушную свечку. Ставит напротив грустного огромноглазого лика Христа. 


	2. Ангел

_«перьями своими осенит тебя  
и под крыльями его будешь безопасен»_

  
Он нравится всем.  
Всем людям на свете.  
 _Кроме одного._  
  
Одногруппникам и воспитателям в детском саду (которые совсем небольно бьют его тугими веревками, пока другие плачут, он –  _не_  плачет), Деду Морозу, Снегурочке, Гуфу (которые его одного – забирают за руку, выводят в центр круга, одаривают), чужим мамам и папам (которые никаких других детей, кроме своих – не могут терпеть), одноклассникам, учителям, репетиторам, старшеклассникам, старшеклассницам, преподавателям в музыкальной школе (которые позволяют ему молча прогуливать, не тревожат мать, потому что верят, что он опять-опять-опять заболел), преподавательнице английского (которая при нем краснеет и смущенно принимает деньги), старшим друзьям старших друзей, младшим братьям и сестрам всех остальных, кондукторам, продавцам, официантам, и даже камням с окурками.  
ОН – НРАВИТСЯ.  
  
И только одному –  
нет.  
  
Подругам матери, ее хахалям,  _особенно_ , последнему.  
  
– Он странно смотрит на меня.  
– Прекрати врать.  
  


– Он был в моей комнате.

– Не ври мне!

 

– Он меня трогал.

– ХВАТИТ ВРАТЬ!

– А ты поверь мне! Кто ты, блядь, такая? Мать или хуйня? Даже если я вру – ты ДОЛЖНА мне поверить! Просто обязана! А если это правда? Мама, если это правда? Что тогда?

 

Хахаля она отлучила от дома и оторвала от сердца, но сыну этого не простила.

Да и хуй с ней.

Ей он тоже никогда особо не нравился.

И все же не так, как  _ему_.

 _Ему_ он так сильно не нравится, что бывает больно.

Особенно в ребрах.

Как-то раз, Эрик едва не распрощался с правым резцом.

Обошлось.

Спасибо, конечно.

И вот уже целый год, как на душе кошки скребут, полосуют, что подлокотник.

Не люб.

Не мил.

И на хуй не сдался.

Почему?

Эрик смотрит на себя в зеркало, понимая – сгодится.

Всем остальным.

Насте тоже – потому, когда она садится к нему на колени (при любом удобном случае), он ее – не гонит.

Хуй ли, кошки его, как кресло, дерут.

Так пусть и она посидит.

Погреет.

Но когда  _он_  проходит мимо них, тихий, злобный, затаенный, с разбитой скулой, кем-то еще – разбитой – ему хочется скинуть ее – на асфальт, и бежать – за.

Человеком, которому он

до тошноты,

до боли

не нравится.

Она трогает его за ухо, и это помогает, как любая кнопка – гасит глупый жалкий порыв.

 

«летят самолеты

привет мальчишу

плывут параходы

привет мальчишу»

сидят пионеры

иди на хуй, мальчиш

 

Пусть только говнюк еще раз  _так_  завалит…

И что?

Умрешь от восторга, потому что ты – ушлепан-мазохист-упырь-распоследний чмошник-ничтожный надувной лошарик, у которого, кажется, вены и мозги лопаются от чужой силы?

 

– Пусти-ка.

 

Говорит он Насте, встает, заставляя и ее подняться.

Идет.

«Камо грядеши»?

Ритуал с сигаретой задвигает вопрос.

Шаги задвигают вопрос.

А он все идет и идет, метрах в ста [больше?] –  _за ним_.

Следом. За

человеком, которому он не нравится.

Отмечая в дороге, как ему нравится в нем – всё.

Черная толстовка, больше похожая на повседневный костюм палача – для рядовой казни. Капюшон, скрывающий сильный, опасный, вытесанный из бивня мамонта – череп.

Цепочка, которую ему так дико хочется тронуть пальцами, особенно там, где она становится треугольной под тяжестью крестика.

Тугая, как у юного жеребца, шея, переходящая в будущие широкие плечи, и весь он поджарый, напряженный, убийственный, точно клинок из жил…

Эрик думает только о ножнах, ножнах себя.

И эти мысли наполняют его слабую голову таким плотным жарким туманом, что ему опять становится плохо, физически плохо, идти за человеком,

которому он

не нравится.

 

*

 

Он провожает человека,

которому он не нравится,

до самого дома.

 

*

 

А потом

человеку,

которому он не нравится –

становится все равно.

Есть ты или нет.

 _Он_  не реагирует.

На твое существование.

 _Ему_ похуй, что ты

дышишь тут вообще-то с ним одним воздухом.

Кошки вскрывают нутро задними лапами.

Крылья, с вывороченными кровавыми костями разлетаются по асфальту.

Эрик перестает есть, потому что еда превращается в перья.

Перестает спать, потому что сны бросают его, уступая перекрученному вороху мыслей, которые вихрят его разум над пропастью, как жестокие дети.

Он перестает быть здоров, потому что он уже очень давно болен, и это – убивает его. Каждый день. И каждый день он живет. Ему – все живется.

Пока он не натыкается на  _него_  в чужом доме, полном чужих людей.

 _На него_  – не сильного, а спящего.

Упитого.

Убитого.

Спящего загнанного звереныша, который так устал убегать, что лег под первую ветку, на видное место, даже если найдут – лег.

И когда дебильные уебаны выносят стол, он удивляется, что способен ненавидеть так сильно.

Если  _он_  проснется, что будет?

Нельзя, чтобы _он_  просыпался, пока он не понял чего-то.

Чего-то нового о человеке,

которому он не нравится.

Сейчас-сейчас, заткнитесь все, я вот-вот поймаю это…

Дайте человеку поспать!

 

\- Дайте человеку поспать, че, как нелюди?

 

Так поверишь во всех святых.

И, конечно, он бежит за  _ним_ , когда  _тот_  – просыпается.

Бежит за ним, как сон, который от него отошел.

Если бы он был _его_  сном – не отступился бы никогда.

Не улетел.

Не разомкнул – ни глаз, ни уст.

Не дал.

А только баюкал, только кружил, умирая от чужой слабости, уязвимости, красоты.

Он скребет  _ему_  по лицу, набирая

под ногти

нелюбви.

Человек, даже тот, что не нравится, всегда может урвать свое в чужом саду.

Цветок превращает его в чудовище?

 

*

 

Две недели его мучают безумные темные сны, с разорванными черными сердцами, артериями, забитыми углем, вывороченными грудными клетками, волками, обгладывающими кости, разбросанные по асфальту.

Мать выдает ему лекарства по расписанию, проясняя сны, отгоняя зверей, которых ему хочется звать к себе.

 

*

 

Проснувшись, он надевает новую рубашку.

Для человека, которому он

не нравится.

И подходит к нему, от-ходя от своих, пре-давая их, пере-давая себя. Вручая. Прирученный не лаской, но плеткой, не ладонью, но кулаком

человека,

которому он не нужен,

которому он не нравится.

Который так нужен ему самому, так ему самому нравится.

Он подходит к  _нему_ , готовый упасть в обморок, если откажет.

Если согласится.

И ему точно не будет стыдно.

Ему будет восхитительно небытиёво.

Ну же…

 

Они не принимают никаких решений, не говорят почти никаких слов, а просто идут куда-то – «камо грядеши?» – и чем больше шагов, тем спокойнее сердце, все улицы разом вливаются в них, как в трубы, потому что они – бездонны. И эта бездонность делает их день – бесконечным.

И счастливым.

Примиряя его с человеком,

которому он не нравится.

Звезды меняют расклад.

Судьбу.

Ночь – кофейная гуща – гадает им серебряными червями, золотыми пиками.

На счастье.

На взаимность.

Эрик не знает, как сложить свое огромное вздутое болящее сердце в маленький чемодан тела.

Что – для него – выбросить?

Требуху кишок?

Почки?

Мозги?

Ему хочется взять звереныша за руку.

Настолько он не знает:

кто кого приручил.

Но звереныша за руку не возьмешь.

Потому что он затихает.

Не страшно, а смирно.

Покоряется.

Ему нужно попустить ошейник.

Дать вдохнуть.

Свободно.

И утром зверь даже пробует улыбнуться

человеку, который

ему

_нравится._

И, конечно же, как у всякого зверя – у него не выходит.

Но это ничего.

Это пусть.

И так – красиво.

Так даже – красивее.


End file.
